herofandomcom-20200223-history
Naruto Uzumaki
Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze is the main hero in the Naruto anime and manga series. He is voiced by Maile Flanagan in the English version and by Junko Takeuchi in the Japanese version. History Naruto is the son of the Fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze and the second Nine-Tailed Fox Jinchuuriki, Kushina Uzumaki, making Naruto one of the last members of the famous Uzumaki Clan. Naruto was born on the night of October 10th in secret under the guard of the Anbu. Just as Minato was sealing Kushina after the birth, a mysterious masked man named Tobi killed Kushina's midwife and the Third Hokage's wife Biwako and took Naruto hostage and threatened Minato to had over Kushina or the infant dies. Minato tried to reasoned with Tobi but Tobi just threw the infant back to Minato that contains explosive tags on the blanket which allowed Minato to safely protect Naruto from the explosion as Tobi made his escape with Kushina in toll. Minato took Naruto back to their home while he goes and rescues Kushina. After Minato returns with Kushina who was greatly weaken by the Beast extraction from Tobi to allow him to control the beast and destroy the village, Minato had Kushina watch over and protect Naruto as he goes and defend the village. Moments later, Minato summoned Kushina and Naruto on the battle grounds. Minato told Kushina that he was going to seal half of the Nine Tails inside Naruto with the Reaper Death Seal so that when Naruto is old enough to master that power, he will stop Tobi once and for all and protect the village by keeping the beast in check. Kushina at first disagreed with this idea because of the pain and suffering that Naruto will endure. But after Minato reasoned with Kushina and told her that this was the best option, Kushina sadly agreed with it. Just as the Minato was preparing the sealing ceremony, the Nine tails attempted to kill Naruto, but his parents intervened in the beast's way and took the hit. In their last breaths, Minato had the Key of Sealing sent to Jiraiya as Minato and Kushina said their heartfelt goodbyes to Naruto before they sealed him and died in the process. After Naruto's parent's death, the Third Hokage took Naruto in and raised him until he was old enough to live on his own. He gave Naruto Kushina's la st name "Uzumaki" so that Naruto would not be known by Minato's enemies. This after effect caused Naruto to be scorned and casted out by the adults of the village and because of that, Naruto had hardly any friends his age and he lived a lonely life as an orphan. However, there were some adults like Iruka Umino who witnessed the attack and also lost his parents, and he became a father figure to Naruto. Naruto entered the Academy at 6 years old, but he was not the brightess student. He may have ADHD, because he flunked alot of exams and has had a difficult time paying attention in class and he was known as the dead last. He even made a rivalry with his classmate Sasuke Uchiha who was the genius prodigy of the class and Naruto even fell in love with Sakura Haruno. Naruto even enjoyed playing pranks on people to gain attention and to be acknowledged, much to the villager's annoyance. Part 1 Introduction and Land of Waves Arc Naruto was 12 years old and was a Ninja in training. At first, he failed the Shadow Clone test and was tricked by Mizuki to ste al the Scroll of Shadow Clones and was even revealed by Mizuki that he was the Jinchuuriki of the Nine Tailed Fox whose name is Kurama. However, Naruto defeated Mizuki with the pure made shadow clones and Iruka, who witnessed this was so proud of Naruto that he gave Naruto his head band and Naruto graduated. Naruto was teamed up with Sasuke Uchiha (to his dismay) and Sakura Haruno (to his happiness). The three didn't get along really well at first, but started to understand the meaning of teamwork as they were lead by their leader, Kakashi Hatake and pasted the Bell Test. The team was then assign to protect the Bridge Builder named Tazuna as they traveled to Wave Country and were attacked by Mist ninjas, with Sasuke and Sakura did all the work, and Naruto who felt weak was taunted by Sasuke for being a coward. Naruto who was injured by the poison in his hand, shocked everyone by taking the poison out of his hand with a kunai and made a pledge that he will never back down and lose to Sasuke. As the group made it over to Wave Country, they were ambushed by Zabuza Momochi who had a brief battle with them, Naruto managed to gather up his courage and even come up with a plan which involves him working together with Sasuke and with Kakashi having the upperhand against Zabuza. However, Haku intervened and took Zabuza away. The team made to Tazuna's house where they recovered from their wounds and they realized that Zabuza was still alive. For the next whole week, the team trained in using chakra control by climbing trees with their feet. Sasuke and Naruto where still having a hard time getting along, but they soon started to get use to each other and even work together to improved their climbing. Naruto even meet a young woman who is actually Haku. The woman asked Naruto waht he was doing, and Naruto told her that he was training. Then Haku asked why he was training and Naruto told her that he was training so that he can be really strong and that he wanted to be acknowleged by others. Haku asked him if there was someone who is very precious to him and she told him that truth strength comes from the burning desire to protect those who are precious to them and before she left, she told Naruto that she was really a boy which caused Naruto to be shocked. Inari who had a hard time getting over his stepfather's death tearfully told the team that there is no such thing as heroes which caused Naruto to angrily scold at Inari by calling him a coward and a baby. Later, Kakashi told Inari that Naruto did not mean to be so hard on him and that Naruto has been through alot of hard times than Irari has, much to Inari's surprise. The next day, Naruto was recovering and the rest of them head out to have a final battle with Haku and Zabuza. When Naruto was awakend he found the team when on without him, Naruto hurrily head out. On his way he came across a boar that has been attacked by a sword and Naruto followed the trail that lead back toward the house. Once he arrived, he quickly defeated Gato's men who took Inari and his mother hosta ge. Naruto told Inari that he was very strong and brave and told him to look after his mother. As Naruto arrived he and Sasuke where forced to battle Haku and his Ice Mirrors Jutsu. However Naruto and Sasuke were quickly getting defeated and exhausted. Sasuke risked his live to protect Naruto by shielding him against Haku's attack and Naruto asked Sasuke why he protected him, and Sasuke said that he doesn't know and that his body just moved on it's own (in truth, Sasuke actually cared about and bonded with Naruto, but didn't want to admit it). After Sasuke seemingly died, Naruto's Nine tailed fox power started to surfaced from his deep rage over his friend's "death" and quickly defeated Haku. Haku was amazed by Naruto's powers and told him that he was just a broken tool with no purpose of being any use to Zabuza, and told naruto to kill him. However, Haku decided to cancel this and protected Zabuza against Kakashi's Lightning Blade and died in the process. Moments later, Gato appeared and taunted and kick Haku's corpse for breaking his arm earlier. Naruto told Zabuza to do something, but Zabuza didn't listen and told Naruto that Haku was just a tool and that the was nothing to him. Naruto tearfully told Zabuza how much Haku loves him and that it was very wrong to see someone as a tool and not a human being. This in turn caused Zabuza to be deeply touched by the child's words, and Zabuza was redeemed and killed Gato and died from his injuries. Sasuke even awakened and Sakura told Naruto that Sasuke was alright which made Naruto cried tears of joy. Naruto and Kakashi then used their shadow clones to defeat Gato's men. The next day the team had a burial memorial for Zabuza and Haku. Tazuna and the villagers where very grateful and waved goodbye as the team head home. Tazuna and the villagers of Wave Country decided to call the bridge, The Great Naruto Bridge ''in honor of Naruto and his team. Chunnin Exams Arc Weeks after returning from Wave Country, the team continued with their minor missions with Sasuke and Naruto being annoyed by each other's presence (to Sakura's dismay). Kakashi even gave the team applications to participate in the Chunnin Exams so that why they can move forward to higher ranks and improve their skills and even gave them time to think about it. During that time, the team met Gaara and his older Sand Village siblings : Temari and Kankuro who told them that they too are participating in the exams where Naruto was hoping to go up against Kankuro and Sasuke going up against Gaara. After making their minds up, Team 7 signed the applications and went to take their first test. On their way, they met up with Rock Lee who wishes to fight Sasuke because of his membership of the legendary Uchiha Clan. However, Naruto wanted to go up against Lee to prove that he is a better fighter, but Lee turn him down and insisted on fighting Sasuke. In anger, Naruto charged at Lee, but Lee quickly took down Naruto with his Konaha Hurricane technique. Sasuke decided to battle Lee, but but during the fight, Sasuke was overwhelmed by Lee's great speed and was about to use his trump card technique on Sasuke but was stop by Guy who punched, scolded, and dramatically hugged Lee (much to the team's shock and disgust). Guy told the team that Lee is even partipating in the exams and even recognized the team as Kakashi's team. After Lee and Guy left, Naruto and the Team head out to participate in the Exams and they came across Kakashi, and Kakashi told them that they came a long way and that he was proud of them. With new determination, Naruto led the team into the room and was astounished by the number the people who are taking the test and Naruto was even reunited with the Rookie 9 who graduated with Naruto. Afterward, they even met a strange young man named Kabuto Yakushi who was participating and even explain to the team about the teams of the different villages with the use of chakra cards. Naruto, with pride, announced to the whole room his name and that he was going to defeat all of them (much to the Rookie 9's annoyance). In the first phase of the Chunin Exams, each of the participants must first do a paper test while working together with their teams to obtain answers without getting caught. When the tenth question came, the question was to choose to trying in answering the tenth question or give up in becoming a ninja. If the participants try to answer the question and they get wrong, they will automatically fail the test. Naruto, with new determination, stated that he will never quit, that he will become Hokage, and that he does not care what kind of abuse they throw at them, he will endure it and not be afraid. Impressed by the boy's strong courage, the Exam Proctor decided that the entire candidates left in the room passed the test (much to everyone's shock) and explain that the true purpose of the test was spying and using their spying techniques in gathering information without getting caught and test their courage. Moments later, Anko Mitsubashi arrived and lead the team to the second phase of the exams. The candidates are to travel through the Forest of Death for five days and try to get both a Heaven and an Earth Scroll. They eventually came face to face with a Grass Ninja (Orochimaru in disguise) with Naruto briefly using the power of the Nine-Tailed Fox. However Orochimaru was able to stop Naruto and used an odd numbered Reverse Sealing Jutsu which caused Naruto to loose consciousness. After Naruto regained consciousness, Naruto and his team continued on their quest. Search for Tsunade Arc After the failed invasion resulted in the death of the Third Hokage, Jiraiya was tasked with finding a Fifth Hokage. He convinced Naruto to come with him by promising to teach him a new technique that would be stronger than Sasuke's Chidori. Along the way, they were met by Kisame Hoshigaki and Itachi Uchiha, two members of Akatsuki, who sought to capture Naruto for the Nine-Tails sealed within him. Jiraiya was able to draw them off, but Naruto was introduced to the organisation that would become more of a problem for him in Part II. To prepare him for their future encounters, Jiraiya taught him how to use the Rasengan, a technique created by Minato. While Naruto was able to complete the first two steps of the learning process with little difficulty, he struggled to complete the third and thus master the technique.Naruto and Jiraiya eventually found Tsunade, the ideal candidate for the position of Fifth Hokage. When she turned down the offer, and insulted all those who had previously held the title, an angry Naruto challenged her to a fight and attacked her with an incomplete Rasengan. Although his effort failed to hit her, she was surprised by his progress and made a bet with him: if he could master the technique in a week, she would give him her necklace, but if he couldn't, she would take his money and his frog wallet, Gama-chan. Naruto agreed, and started practising, but in a week's time, he still had yet to finish the training. Disappointed, Tsunade met with Orochimaru, the murderer of the Third Hokage, and Naruto, Jiraiya, and Shizune, Tsunade's assistant, tried to stop her from helping him.Tsunade turned out to have no intention of helping Orochimaru, and fought him and his assistant, Kabuto Yakushi. When Kabuto left her unable to fight, Naruto came to her aid. Although he was getting beaten by Kabuto and Tsunade told him to run, Naruto refused and by using shadow clones to help him form it, Naruto was able to hit Kabuto with a perfected Rasengan, defeating Kabuto and winning the bet. Amazed by his determination to keep to his word and to survive against a superior opponent, Tsunade gave him her necklace, drove off Orochimaru and Kabuto, and accepted the position of Fifth Hokage. They returned to Konoha, Tsunade confidently believing Naruto would someday become a great Hokage. Sasuke Retrival Arc After returning with Tsunade (in the anime, after returning from the mission in the Land of Tea), Sasuke began to fall into the corruption set in place for him by Orochimaru. He began lashing out at Sakura and Naruto, not as team-mates but as enemies. Naruto eventually fought with him, the battle ending with Naruto and Sasuke about to clash with the Rasengan and Chidori, with Sakura in the middle. Kakashi ends the feud, sending the two crashing into water towers, Naruto unknowingly doing more damage that Sasuke, much to Sasuke's annoyance. Despite his promises to Sakura, Sasuke eventually ends up defecting from Konoha in order to seek out Orochimaru for power. Under the escort of Orochimaru's Sound Four, Sasuke left to join Orochimaru, and Naruto joined a retrieval team that would bring him back; he also made a promise to Sakura that he will bring Sasuke back at all cost. While the other members of the team dealt with the Sound Four, Naruto finally engaged in a fight with the Sound Four's fifth member, Kimimaro. However, he was not able to beat him even with Nine Tails-enhanced shadow clones. When Naruto was about to be killed, he was saved by Rock Lee, who told him to continue the pursuit of Sasuke while he fought Kimimaro. Naruto finally caught up with Sasuke in a place called Valley of the End, very near the border of the Land of Fire and the Land of Sound, and fought Sasuke. With Sasuke determined that he would kill Naruto in his quest for power, Naruto decided he would have to take the battle seriously if he was to bring Sasuke back. When Sasuke's drive to kill proved greater than Naruto's resolve of friendship in a 'fair' fight, Naruto tapped into the Nine-Tails' chakra to level the playing field, allowing him to batter around Sasuke. Sasuke, pushed to his limits, managed to develop the mature Sharingan, greatly overpowering Naruto. When Naruto, even with the Nine-Tails' chakra, was defeated, he tapped into the chakra even more, and a red aura of the Nine-Tails' chakra, in the shape of a fox, surrounded him. Sasuke then drew on the power of the second stage of his cursed seal to properly compete with Naruto.The two had one final clash, Naruto with his Rasengan (enhanced by the Nine-Tails' chakra) and Sasuke with his Chidori (empowered by the cursed seal). Upon contact, a giant, black energy dome formed and surrounded them. In the dome, Sasuke struck Naruto in the stomach, while Naruto scratched Sasuke's headband, proving the latter's earlier taunt of the subject wrong. Sasuke won the fight, but after staring at the unconscious Naruto, he couldn't bring himself to kill his best friend, so he simply continued on his way to Orochimaru. Part II Kazekage Rescue Arc When Naruto returned to Konoha, the remaining members of Team 7 were reorganised into Team Kakashi. As their first order of business, Kakashi gave them another bell test, this time the only goal being to take a bell, and that he would use his Sharingan against them. Although their abilities had improved, Naruto and Sakura were still unable to beat Kakashi, and it was only by threatening to spoil the end of the latest Icha Icha novel that they distracted Kakashi long enough to take the bells. Naruto reconnected with his old friends, who had all advanced to c hūnin-rank or higher, and then heard that Gaara, the new Kazekage, had been kidnapped by Akatsuki. Naruto and Team Kakashi set out for Sunagakure to save him.Upon arrival in Sunagakure, Chiyo was added to Team Kakashi as an adviser, and they followed Akatsuki's trail. Along the way, they encountered a body-double of Itachi Uchiha, which engaged them in battle. Kakashi and Naruto teamed up in order to defeat the lookalike, before continuing onto the Akatsuki lair. There, they found Gaara's body in the possession of Deidara and Sasori. When Deidara flew off with Gaara, Naruto and Kakashi pursued him, leaving Sasori to Chiyo and Sakura. While initially unable to catch Deidara, Kakashi was able to use his Mangekyō Sharingan to distract Deidara, giving Naruto an opportunity to attack him and retrieve Gaara. Deidara escaped, and Naruto and Kakashi reunited with Sakura and Chiyo.Although Sakura tried to heal Gaara, he had already died, a casualty of Akatsuki's tailed beast extraction-process. Angered that Gaara had died because he was a jinchūriki, something he had never asked for and had suffered because of his whole life, Naruto lashed out at Chiyo, the one who had sealed Shukaku into Gaara in the first place. To make up for what she had done, Chiyo, with the help of Naruto, restored Gaara back to life, at the cost of her own. Gaara awakened surrounded by his rescue party and the ninja from Sunagakure. After Chiyo's funeral, Naruto and Gaara finally shake hands (Gaara insisting), as a sign to their close relationship. Afterwards, Team Kakashi and Team Guy returned to Konoha. Sai and Sasuke Arc During Sakura's battle with Sasori, she learned of a spy in Orochimaru's inner circle, an opportunity for them to find Sasuke after his years of absence. Kakashi was left hospitalised from overuse of the Mangekyō Sharingan, so Yamato was assigned to lead Team Kakashi in his place. Sai was also added to the team as Sasuke's replacement, but neither Naruto nor Sakura were able to accept him as such.In route to the meeting place with the spy, Yamato tried to get the team to work together, although Sai's personality and disdain for his predecessor caused only conflict amongst the team. When they arrived at the meeting spot, they found that the spy was Kabuto. Yamato, disguised as Sasori, spoke with him, but they were interrupted by the arrival of Orochimaru. Kabuto, in turn, turned against Yamato, who was forced to call Naruto and the others for back-up. Surprised to see Naruto, Orochimaru wondered aloud if Naruto had become as strong as "his Sasuke". Enraged that Orochimaru had spoken as if Sasuke belonged to him, Naruto entered his three-tailed form, and attacked him.While a fair match, Orochimaru was able to evade Naruto's attacks. Further provoked by his inability to land a debilitating blow, Naruto advanced to his four-tailed form, losing his sense of self in his anger. Now a danger to Orochimaru, Naruto was forced back so that he could switch targets, his first being Sakura. Yamato restrained him before he could do any real harm, and forced the Nine-Tails' influence to recede. When he woke up, they found that Sai had joined up with Orochimaru. They followed him in the hopes that he would lead them to Sasuke, and to see what he was up to. During a break, Yamato took Naruto aside, and told him of how he had attacked Sakura, encouraging him not to rely on the Nine-Tails if he really wanted to protect those close to him.When they arrived at Orochimaru's hideout, they infiltrated the lair, and captured Sai. Exposed, Sai revealed that his superiors had sent him to help organise another invasion of Konoha. He was restrained for his treachery, while the others went looking for Sasuke. Sai, having earlier met Sasuke, asked why Naruto was so determined to bring him back. Naruto explained that the two had a bond that couldn't be broken, and that he would risk his life to protect this bond. Intrigued, Sai switched sides, helping them to capture Kabuto and then scouring the base in order to reunite Sasuke with Naruto. He succeeded, but was attacked by Sasuke, the magnitude of which drew the rest of Team Yamato to their location.Together again, Naruto and Sakura tried to convince Sasuke to come home. Still determined to gain power, he refused, prompting the team to use force. Their efforts were unsuccessful, and Naruto, who was exhausted from his fight with Orochimaru in his four-tailed form, wasn't able to compete with Sasuke's growth. Within his subconscious, the Nine-Tails began to offer Naruto its chakra, but he firmly rejected its assistance. The Nine-Tails became contemptuous at Naruto, mocking him that if it wasn't for its power, he would be nothing. It then tempted Naruto to break the seal so it can "grant" him all of its power, but he still refused. However, before their quarrel could escalate any further, Sasuke with his Sharingan activated, suddenly appeared within Naruto's subconscious, which surprised both Naruto and the Nine-Tails. As the Nine-Tails stated that Sasuke had similar chakra to Madara Uchiha, Sasuke used his Sharingan to suppress the beast's residual chakra. The Nine-Tails concluded that this was probably its last meeting with Sasuke, so it warned him not to kill Naruto, for he would only end up regretting it. Back in the real world, Sasuke tried to finish off his former team-mates, but he was stopped by Orochimaru and they retreated, leaving Team Yamato to return home. Hidan and Kakuzu Kakashi, hoping to make Naruto better prepared for his next encounter with Sasuke, trained him to create a new wind-based technique. In the anime, this training began before, and continued throughout, the Twelve Guardian Ninja Arc, with Naruto seeking assistance from Asuma and Sora, two other wind chakra users. Kakashi had Naruto train with shadow clones to master wind manipulation in only a fraction of the time. When he did this, Kakashi left him with the task of combining what he had learned with the Rasengan. He explained that infusing one's chakra nature with the Rasengan was what Minato had intended to do when he created the Rasengan, but had not been able to do so before he died. Kakashi believed Naruto would prove successful where his father could not, inspiring Naruto to do his best.While he struggled to create his new Rasengan, the rest of Konoha mobilised to deal with the Akatsuki members, Hidan and Kakuzu. When the two managed to kill Asuma, Kakashi left Yamato in charge of overseeing Naruto's training so that he could help Team 10 avenge Asuma. Once he achieved a usable technique, Naruto and Team Yamato went to provide assistance, arriving in time to save Kakashi and Team 10 from Kakuzu. Naruto engaged Kakuzu by himself with his Wind Release: Rasenshuriken, created with the help of shadow clones. Once striking Kakuzu with the attack, two of his hearts were destroyed, and his final heart was left on the brink of failure. Tired out by the ordeal, Naruto's injuries were healed while Kakashi finished off Kakuzu.Upon returning to Konoha, Naruto was forbidden by Tsunade to use the Rasenshuriken again. While it was devastating to his opponents, it caused minor injuries to Naruto's arm as well. Even though they weren't as bad as his opponent's injuries, it was harmful enough to cause the arm to be beyond medical repair if performed again with contact of his hand and the opponent, endangering him and his hopes of remaining a ninja. Naruto said that he realised this, but claimed he understood his own body better than anyone else. Itachi Pursuit Arc After news of Orochimaru's defeat at the hands of Sasuke, Team Kakashi decided to make another attempt to find him. Knowing that Sasuke was going after his older brother, Itachi, they teamed up with the members of Team 8 to find either of the Uchiha brothers. They scoured the landscape, and eventually encountered Kabuto, who had absorbed some of Orochimaru's remains into his body. As his thanks to Naruto for "inspiring" him to overcome Orochimaru, Kabuto gave him a book containing some information on Akatsuki, while making an escape to avoid capture.After regrouping and Kiba picked up on Sasuke's trail, Naruto used a number of shadow clones to search the area faster. When one of his clones neared what he thought was Sasuke's location, he found Itachi there instead. Itachi repelled all of Naruto's attempts to attack him, insisting that he only wanted to talk. He trapped Naruto in a genjutsu and, as was later revealed, questioned Naruto on his dedication to Sasuke and to Konoha. When Naruto insisted that he would protect both at any cost, Itachi gave Naruto some of his power sealed inside a crow in case he ever needed it. Itachi left, and Naruto continued his search, eventually finding Sasuke.When the real Naruto and the rest of the team moved to intercept him, they were stopped by Tobi. Despite their efforts to quickly dispose of Tobi, none of their attacks worked, and it was only after word reached them that Sasuke had killed Itachi that they were allowed to continue. Tobi, however, reached Sasuke first, and having lost the trail, the Konoha-nin were forced to give up on the search. Five Kage Summit Arc Confinding the Jinchuriki Arc Ten Tails Arc As Naruto taunted his opponent on taking off his mask, Tobi summoned both the Benihisago and the Kohaku no Jōhei that contained the reincarnated Gold and Silver Brothers, who possessed a portion of Kurama's chakra, and tossed them into the Demonic Statue's mouth. That, along with the chakra from one of Gyūki's tentacles that was cut from B's last fight with Sasuke, the Demonic Statue began its transformation into the Ten-Tails. When Tobi exclaimed that world no longer needed the concept of heroes, hopes, or future, Naruto argued that his own heroes were the reason why he was able to keep moving forward without faltering and would make his dream to become Hokage a reality. With that, Naruto resolved to first crush Tobi's mask, to which the masked man responded that he would not allow them to touch the Demonic Statue. Formulating their strategy as Naruto produces a shadow clone, the shinobi agree that the use of feint attacks would be crucial in this battle because of Tobi's abilities. Moving directly towards Tobi, Naruto uses the Super Mini-Tailed Beast Ball to attack Tobi. However, becoming intangible, Naruto passes through him. Guy then leaps in with his Sōshūga to join battle. Using his nunchaku to counter Tobi's gunbai, Guy is able to sent the masked man throttling towards Naruto and his Super Mini-Tailed Beast Ball. As Naruto's attack is about to make contact, Tobi teleports which Naruto had the idea to sense him out to anticipate Tobi emerging from the ground in a surprise attack. Dodging the attack, Naruto now has a harder time blocking Tobi's gunbai. Kakashi then appears to join in the fight with his Lightning Release infused kunai. As Kakashi launches the kunai, Tobi became intangible once again and kicks the kunai towards Naruto. Telling Naruto to ignore it, Kakashi uses Kamui to warp away the kunai. As Naruto makes his last attempt to land a blow on Tobi, he becomes intangible. Regrouping as the last attack seemingly fails to land, the shinobi wonder how they were going to defeat Tobi. Just then a tiny crack appears on Tobi's mask. Noticing the crack Guy believes Naruto's attack caused the damage but Kakashi disagreed noting that the crack was not consistent with a punch. Naruto agrees to confirm Kakashi's hypothesis and climbed aboard Gyūki's hand and is then launched across the battlefield towards Tobi. He allows Guy to initiate the first attack breaking the rocks before him and force Tobi to phase through them but Guy continues his assault even as the masked man is still intangible forcing him to absorb his nunchaku. This allows Naruto to attack Tobi with a Rasengan during this vulnerable period and injure his left arm. Naruto later listened in surprise as Kakashi explained the mechanisms behind Tobi's technique. Confused as to why the kunai made a mark but his punch didn't, Kakashi explained causing Naruto to realise that this was what his Rasengan did as well. However, instead of holding his hand, Obito tried to strangle Naruto, saying he had no regrets for his actions. Naruto immediately broke free and punched him, stating if Obito truly thought that then he should stop picturing himself as a Hokage. Obito then began to see Naruto as his younger self completely, insisting that Rin would hate what Obito had become and never watch over him. As Obito continued to tell himself he preferred to be alone, Naruto grabbed Obito and forcibly dragged him over, telling Obito it was time to rejoin his friends and not underestimate them. Finally, the Shinobi Alliance managed to separate all the tailed beasts' chakra from Obito, reverting him to his original state. Naruto and Sasuke then broke their chakra unison. As Naruto is acknowledged and thanked by the freed tailed beasts, Sasuke quickly moved in to kill the collapsed Obito. Kakashi suddenly teleported in front of Sasuke, pinning down Obito; the same desire to finish his fallen friend. He was stopped at the last second by Minato, who notes that Naruto's persistent scolding has reached Obito. Minato told Naruto to go aid the First Hokage against Madara, to which Naruto quickly rushed to the scene. Once finding the legendary rivals, Naruto prepares his Big Ball Rasenshuriken. Ultimately, Madara was subdued by Hashirama, allowing Sai to come and seal Madara. Before the seal was complete, Madara succeeded in truly reviving himself through manipulating Obito, allowing the dangerous Uchiha to use the full might of his enhanced body and repel both Sai's seal and Hashirama's restraints. Powers and Abilities Shadow Clones Jutsu Naruto fancies the Shadow Clone Jutsu the most of any other Jutsu. This technique allows him to create many copies of himself that disappear in a cloud of smoke upon being struck. The copies are able to strike enemies, and work together with fighting combos. Summoning Technique In order to encourage improved control over Kurama's chakra, Jiraiya teaches Naruto to perform the Summoning Technique. By offering a certain amount of chakra, Naruto can summon the toads of Mount Myōboku as allies that fight beside him. He is initially restricted to tadpoles due to his poor chakra control, but as his control improves he can summon small toads such as then-young Gamakichi or Gamatatsu. During Part I he must rely on Kurama's chakra to summon toads of Gamabunta's size, but by Part II, Kurama's help is merely optional. Rasengan Once Naruto gets the hang summoning, Jiraiya teaches him the Rasengan. His reasons for teaching it to Naruto are various: the training involved in learning the Rasengan improves his chakra control; it is in many ways the counterpart to Sasuke's Chidori; it was invented by Naruto's father. Because of the very intricate chakra control the Rasnegan requires, Naruto struggles to master it, and is not helped by the time limit he imposes on himself during his training. Although the Rasengan is intended as a one-handed technique, Naruto learns to use it with more than one hand, specifically a shadow clone's: he provides the chakra that will make the Rasengan while the clone forms it into shape. Nature Transformation As a possible alternative to Kurama's chakra, Kakashi teaches Naruto how to take advantage of his natural elemental affinity: wind. The wind nature compliments Naruto, as the wind nature is a great match for short-range fighters. Because the Rasengan was originally intended to be combined with a user's nature transformation, Naruto sets out to combine his wind affinity with the Rasengan. He struggles with it, finding it as near-impossible as his father did before him, but once again finds a solution with shadow clones: while he provides the chakra and a clone provides the shape, as is done with normal Rasengan, a second clone infuses it with their nature. This results in the creation of the Rasenshuriken.On contact with a target, the Rasenshuriken explodes into a torrent of wind that cuts them at a cellular level. At first, Naruto uses it like a blunt object that he forces into opponents, causing him to receive the same level of damage as they do. After learning Sage Mode he becomes able to throw it, preventing harm to himself and at the same time increasing its speed and cutting power. In Nine-Tails Chakra Mode he can further augment its size, making a miniature version, a gigantic version, or even Twin Rasenshuriken, all without the help of shadow clones. 'Senjutsu' After Jiraiya is killed by Pain, Naruto is taught senjutsu by Fukasaku, a former teacher of Jiraiya, to prepare him for the day when Pain comes after him. During his training he proves to have a greater aptitude for senjutsu than Jiraiya, helped in no small part by his necessarily high chakra levels. He progresses through the learning steps rapidly, becoming able to sense and then gather the natural energy around him and perfectly balance it with his own chakra. However, doing this requires absolute calm, which can't be achieved or maintained in the middle of combat. For this reason, Fukasaku and his wife would theoretically fuse with him, gathering the natural energy for him to use. During all attempts at fusion, Kurama rejected Fukasaku, a threat to its power, leaving Naruto with no way to enter Sage Mode.Naruto found a away to use shadow clones as a workaround. While he fights, the clones gather natural energy for him and then, when he is in need, he has them disperse, transferring their natural energy to him. Although this lets him enter a perfect Sage Mode that Jiraiya was never able to, this method limits the maximum number of shadow clones that he can create to five for as long as the clones are gathering natural energy, as anything more would interfere with their focus. To make sure he has enough shadow clones for use in battle, Naruto has only two shadow clones gather senjutsu chakra, allowing him to enter Sage Mode a total of three times.Fox toad mode Once in Sage Mode, Naruto's speed, strength, durability, and proficiency with the Rasengan and its variants increases. He can utilise the Frog Kata - a form of taijutsu that uses the natural energy around the user to enhance the range and the potency of their attacks - and sensory abilities effective even at long ranges. His sensing abilities also let him predict the movements of his enemies for easy retaliation.Following his befriending of Kurama, he can even combine Sage Mode with Tailed Beast Mode, which has the added bonus of letting him gather natural energy faster. Kitsune Demon Kurama who lives inside Naruto is dedicated to keeping Naruto alive, as Naruto's demise would mean his as well. Naruto receives great healing powers from the demon, with cuts and scratches disappearing very quickly. When Naruto becomes very angry, the fox demon partially takes over his mind, and releases the power of the Red Chakra. Nine-Tails Chakra Mode Nine-Tails Chakra Mode is a heightened transformation unique to those with Kurama's chakra sealed into them. Naruto Uzumaki, as Kurama's jinchūriki, is able to enter the form using the beast's Yang chakra. Minato Namikaze, having sealed the fox's Yin chakra into his body immediately before his death, has been able to access the form once reincarnated. While this mode is active, Naruto gains a chakra shroud with six magatama around his neck and two distinctive pieces of hair-like horns resembling the Sage of the Six Paths' silhouette along with a swirl design that resembles the Uzumaki clan's symbol. Naruto's chakra shroud is also covered by various other black lines and spiral patterns, which expand further along his body in certain situations.At times, Naruto's shroud gains the additional seals that appear on his hands while in Tailed Beast Mode.The colour of his eyes changes from blue to orange when he is in this form and while the demon fox shroud is red and releases chakra as acidic bubbles, this form's shroud is yellow and releases chakra as flickering flames. While in this form Naruto's chakra signature and smell are different as noted by Neji and Kiba.When used by Minato, this mode holds resemblance to something in between both of Naruto's two shrouds; while predominately looking like Naruto's Nine-Tails Chakra Mode, Minato's shroud has additional seals on his hands and feet as well an additional magatama design that appears on his collar, causing it to resemble Naruto's shroud in Tailed Beast Mode. When Minato first entered this mode, the bangs at the sides of his face went upwards as well. As with all jinchūriki transformations, the Nine-Tails Chakra Mode gives the user increased strength, speed, and defences. The Nine-Tails Chakra Mode's increases are noticeably superior: Naruto becomes strong enough to push a fully formed Tailed Beast Ball through a multiple layered barrier with just one arm,neutralise White Zetsu with a single kick despite their durability,and, in collaboration with B in his full Eight-Tails form, he could also knock down Tobi's Demonic Statue of the Outer Path with an uppercut.Naruto's speed is so great in this form that Killer B even had trouble determining if he had used the Body Flicker Technique when attacking Kisame,he could even surpass the speed of a fully charged A,as well as blitz the extremely fast Third Raikage before the shinobi had any chance to react.Naruto's durability is also very high in this form, so high in fact, that he was able to endure extreme heat with only minor burns.He could even withstand the Tenpenchii technique in this form and while the shroud was completely destroyed after this, he only suffered minor physical wounds.Naruto is able to use chakra arms while in Nine-Tails Chakra Mode. Like other jinchūriki he can use the arms to improve his dexterity and manoeuvrability, granting him increased means of interacting with his environment and his opponents. More unique to Naruto, he uses the arms as substitutes for shadow clones in his creation of various Rasengan-variants. Instead of needing a shadow clone to help him with shape transformation, he can do both with just one hand, either his own or the hands of his chakra arms.He still needs more than one hand for the nature transformation of the Rasenshuriken, but this also is accomplished without shadow clones. Once the Rasengan-variants are formed, Naruto can then use the chakra arms to deliver them across long distances or, in the case of Rasenshuriken, guide them to their target.Initially, Naruto tried to create a technique related to the Tailed Beast Ball: the Tailed Beast Rasengan.However, he later develops a more effective version of this technique: the Super Mini-Tailed Beast Ball, which is basically a miniature Tailed Beast Ball that he's able to control with the help of a shadow clone. Like his predecessor, Mito Uzumaki, Naruto gains Kurama's ability to sense negative emotions, something that not even the best sensor-type ninja can do.In addition, he is capable of sensing Kurama's chakra signature, even while he was inside a chakra isolation chamber within the Falls of Truth;as well as the ability to sense other chakra signatures from great distances.Due to having Kurama's Yang chakra in this form, Wood Release techniques will react to the chakra's life-giving properties and mature into full-grown trees within a matter of seconds, either by contact or close range. Tailed Beast Mode All jinchūriki can enter Tailed Beast Mode, which grants them all the strength and abilities of their corresponding tailed beast. However, where other jinchūriki become full-scale replicas of their tailed beast, Naruto and Minato enter a form very visually similar to the Nine-Tails Chakra Mode. Naruto's TBM.png 18167-nine_tails_fox_wallpaper1_1024x768__super.jpg 1000px-Vermillion_Rasengan.png 8_tails.png|Naruto's partial transformation Kurama Nine Tails Bijju-animeipics.PNG Naruto Nine tails power-animeipics.PNG Naruto's first attempt transformation to become the Nine-Tails fox.png|Naruto attempting to attain the Tailed Beast Mode narutos-kurama-mode.jpg Naruto's_Six-Tailed_Form.jpg Four_tailed_transformation.jpeg Naruto's_Two-Tailed_Form.jpg Naruto's_Three-Tailed_Form.jpg naruto-embraces-dark-naruto.jpg|Naruto embraces Dark Naruto Seven_tailed_form.png Power_-_Final_Episode.png Sage Naruto.jpg|Naruto in Sage Mode for the first time naruto_sage_mode_render_by_xuzumaki-d498uus.png naruto_shippuden_unsg_naruto_kcm_render_by_theavengerx-d4q5nlm.png naruto_storm_revolution___naruto_rikudou_render_by_theavengerx-d6wy51d.png For Naruto, the shroud parts down the middle and opens up into a full-length cloak (haori), revealing a black undergarment with three magatama on each side of his high collar. His seal's numerous swirl-patterns, which were located all over his body, open out into complete, dark circles. His eyes become red and slitted and his whisker-markings become much thicker, as they do in his early transformations. Gallery 1000px-Naruto_both_parts.jpg|Naruto Uzumaki in both parts Naruto_Uzumaki.png|Naruto in ''Rock Lee and His Ninja Pals Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Kid Heroes Category:Arrogant Heroes Category:Orphans Category:Fighter Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Male Heroes Category:The Messiah Category:Naruto Heroes Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Martyr Category:Paragon Category:Protectors Category:Heroes with Mental Illness Category:Speedsters Category:Mischievous Heroes Category:Trash-Talking Heroes Category:Ninjas Category:Hungry Heroes Category:Son of a Hero Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Titular Heroes Category:Multipliers Category:Big Good Category:Troublemakers Category:Tricksters Category:The Chosen One Category:Shounen Jump Heroes Category:Heroes with Accelerated Healing Category:Victims of Abuse Category:Foxes Category:Rivals Category:Goal Heroes Category:Heroes with superhuman strength Category:Empowered Heroes Category:Dimwits Category:Strong-Willed Heroes Category:Good Hearted Heroes Category:Heroes with Courage Category:Unwanted Heroes Category:Grandsons Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Perverts Category:Sons Category:Brothers Category:Heroic Bullies Category:Main Heroes Category:Chaotic Good Naruto Uzumaki Naruto Uzumaki Category:One-Man Army Category:The Hero Category:Blondes Category:Global Protection Category:Families Category:Passively Empathetic Category:Athletic Heroes Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:In love heroes Category:Kind-Hearted Heroes Category:Chopsocky Heroes Category:Remorseful Heroes